


A Six Fanged Assault

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Laito, Multi, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: "It's a game! But we haven't really gotten started yet, so there's still room for more players." Laito waggled his eyebrows, much to Yui's horror.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Kanato/Sakamaki Laito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Six Fanged Assault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/gifts).



Afterwards, Yui wondered if Laito hadn't meant for them to get caught from the start.

"I… I thought you said you wanted to play a game…"

"And I do!" Laito grinned mercilessly, shoving her against the billiards table. "But it's no fun to play with sticks and darts unless you've got someone to use them on, you know?"

 _Darts?!_ Yui tried to shove back, only to get thrown back onto the surface of the table. "Stop it! I don't… I don't like this game!"

"Even better!" Laito laughed. "Oooh, show me how well you can resist, bitch-chan!"

"Oi, Laito, what are you doing with Tiny Tits?”

For a moment, Yui was actually relieved to see Ayato and Kanato standing in the doorway. 

"It's a game! But we haven't really gotten started yet, so there's still room for more players." Laito waggled his eyebrows, much to Yui's horror. "Unless you'd rather watch me explain the rules?"

"You pervert!" Ayato said, but it didn't seem to be an insult. "Like the great me needs to learn anything from you."

"I don't need your permission, Laito," Kanato said coldly. "She isn't yours."

"Did I say that?" Laito giggled, slightly loosening his grip. If they distracted him just a little bit more… surely the triplets would fall into arguing long enough for her to escape… 

"Do you think she could handle all three of us at once?" Ayato grinned. "Or should we take turns?"

"She's trying to escape."

Yui screamed with surprise as Kanato's arms wrapped around her torso, restraining her arms too quickly for her to fight back against. _When did he get behind me?! Is he… is he sitting on the billiards table?_

"Stop that annoying noise!" Kanato snarled in her ear. "You're my prey, understand?"

"Hey, if we're taking turns, I should be first!" Ayato objected.

"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm!" Laito sang out. Yui cried out as he ripped her blouse in one quick motion. 

"Get out of my way!" Ayato elbowed Laito to the side, leering at Yui's barely covered breasts. "Heh, still not much to look at, but…" Yui closed her eyes and wondered if it was possible to die on the spot from embarrassment. 

"Hey, Ayato…" Laito leaned on Ayato's shoulder and grinned at Yui. "Want to play with bitch-chan right now?"

Yui's stomach dropped. "What?!"

Ayato smirked. "Like this? Heh, could be interesting."

To Yui's confusion, Laito looked over her shoulder at Kanato and smiled. "Kanato and I have no objections, as long as you don't bore us. Isn't that right, Kanato?"

Yui felt Kanato chuckle lowly, his breath cold on her shoulder. "Oh, yes. Haven't you been telling us that you make Yui-san feel the best, Ayato? Let's see about that."'

"Ooh, a challenge!" Laito laughed madly as Ayato's mouth dropped in outrage. "Doesn't it make you happy, bitch-chan? We're all going to do our very best!"

"Stop struggling!" Kanato snarled.

"No, I won't!" Bad enough her blouse was already half open in front of all three of them, if she had to be watched while… while… "Please, please just let me-"

"You're starting to piss me off," Ayato growled, wrenching her legs apart. "Do you want to be roughed up more than necessary?"

Yui cried out as Kanato pulled her hair. "Be quiet now," he hissed into her ear. Before she had time to react, Kanato's fangs sank into her neck.

And she couldn't remember why she had ever resisted. 

White hot pleasure shot through her veins, so fast and intense Yui felt herself sink back into Kanato's chest. She could hear her heart pounding steadily, feel the blood slipping out of her body and warming Kanato's, and more and more she was conscious of his mouth on her neck, sucking and licking…

Distantly, she heard Ayato complaining about something and Laito laughing again, but it didn't matter.

At least, it didn't matter until someone tore off her underwear and pushed fingers where… where fingers shouldn't be.

“Starting to get wet? Heh, you're so depraved."

"Hey, Ayato, what are you going to do first?" Laito's tone was gleeful. "We can help hold her down for you if you like, right, Kanato?"

“‘We’?,” Kanato asked, and Yui realized with an odd pang that he'd taken his fangs away. "If you do anything to make her struggle, I'll be very annoyed with you, Ayato."

"I don't need either of you to help!" Ayato snapped. "You do what you like, and I'll do what I like!" And without further ado he bite down on the inside of Yui's thigh and she cried out. 

It wasn't like Kanato's bite. For one thing, it _hurt._ But… still, it made her dizzy.

 _It's the blood I'm losing._ Yui closed her eyes, trying to gather the strength to resist again.

Laito laughed. "Look at your brave little face, bitch-chan! It's adorable! Isn't it, Kanato?"

"Yes," Kanato murmured, touching the wound his fangs had made, making Yui shudder. "Ayato... you should see."

Yui shuddered as she felt Ayato's fangs pull out of her, his head lifting to scrutinize her face.

"Eh? I've seen her make better faces than that."

"Oh?" Laito smiled, the really dangerous smile, and Yui felt her heart sink. "Then you'll have to show us, Ayato. After all, we're brothers. We should share _ev_ erything."

Ayato grinned too. "Maybe I will."

"Yui-san."

That was all the warning she got before her head was wrenched backwards, Kanato staring down into her eyes with an expression not unlike a child preparing to squash a bug under its shoe. 

"Your heart is beating very fast..." Kanato observed. "Are you afraid of them?"

"Or... excited?" Laito supplied.

Kanato ignored him, lowering his face closer. "Are you afraid of me, Yui-san?"

_You frighten me most of all!_

"I found the darts!" Ayato shouted

_God help me._

Maybe she had chosen her greatest fear prematurely.

"Ayato." Kanato scowled. "You're too noisy."

A dart whistled past Yui's ear and she screamed.

 _"Ayato."_ Kanato sounded truly angry now, and it made Yui tremble.

Laito snorted. "You're so boring, Kanato. You'd find her sexier if she was dead, but that's just no fun for the rest of us. But Ayato, you should be more careful! I don't want to see an ugly dart in bitch-chan's pretty eye."

"The great me is good enough to only miss on purpose, idiot! Still, her face was great, wasn't it?" Ayato smirked.

Laito sighed dramatically. "If you scare her too much, you'll make her blood taste bad. Kanato and I can agree on that much."

Kanato sniffed. "So it's only her blood you want this time, Laito?"

"I never said that." Laito's grin sent a horrible shudder through Yui's body.

"This time?" Ayato repeated. "Wait a minute... did you...?"

Yui's face burned.

"You... you...!" And abruptly Ayato turned on Laito, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall. "She should have been _mine_ first! I'm the oldest!"

Laito laughed in Ayato's face. "Jealous? How cute, Ayato..."

Yui was startled by Kanato's cold fingers wrapping around her throat, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Did Laito kiss you first?" he whispered.

Yui shook her head slowly, frozen by the sight of Ayato and Laito physically fighting each other, neither seeming to notice Kanato taking advantage of their momentary loss of focus. "I tried to fight him..."

Kanato laughed softly, his other hand tracing the outline of her bra through her ripped shirt. "Then if I kiss you... will you promise not to fight back?"

His words brought Yui's thoughts to a stuttering horrified stop, even as his hand slid up to cup her jaw, turning her face as his lips gently took hers.

A tear dripped down Yui's cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Kanato too?!"

Ayato marched over to the table, wrenching Yui out of Kanato's grasp and kissing her so hard she felt her lip split as he bit it, and promptly began to suck.

"Your blood..." Ayato panted, something feral in his eyes. Yui squeaked as she felt him wrench up her skirt, exposing her to Laito and Kanato's eyes.

She didn't think she could burn with embarrassment any deeper... but there was something else burning in her, some horrible voice in the back of her mind that said _stay._

_They won't let you die, so they might make you feel good._

Yui shook her head furiously, appalled at the voice. "No!"

She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud until Laito widened his eyes at her. "'No'? Is that the game you want to play, bitch-chan?"

"It's not a game!" Her hands balled up into fists. "And I'm not your toy!"

"You would make a beautiful doll, Yui-san," Kanato said softly, entirely missing the point as usual. "I'd replace your eyes with glass beads..."

"Oi, Kanato, leave her eyes alone. Who wants an eyeless bride?" Ayato slung his arm possessively over Yui's shoulders.

"Says the person who almost took out one of them with a dart." Laito smiled, and suddenly he was on Yui's other side, putting his arm over Ayato's and caging her in. "But never mind. Let's make bitch-chan feel good together, all right?"

Yui turned her head just in time to see Ayato grin. Without further warning, they forced her hands behind her back together and bit into her shoulders.

There was a flash of pain, and then everything faded away in a haze of pleasure so intense she was faintly aware that she was no longer able to stand on her feet, that she was only staying upright from Laito and Ayato's bodies pressed on either side of her.

She shuddered as she felt their fangs slip free of her flesh, and collapsed onto the floor.

Or she would have, if Kanato, kneeling at their feet, hadn't caught her and begun solemnly licking at her wounds.

Kanato's hands at least, were on the outside of her thighs.

Her head swam as she heard Laito let out an obscene sigh, and she managed to lift her head just in time to see him lock eyes with Ayato, their faces coming so close to each other that-

_They're not... kissing?_

"Don't move... or I'll tear off the last scraps of your clothes and dirty you while Teddy watches."

An involuntary shudder ran through Yui's body at Kanato's strangely tender tone, and she noticed for the first time that he had set Teddy aside on the billiards table, where it sat undisturbed.

The absurd thought ran through her mind: _T_ _he things that bear must have seen._

"Hmm? Ayato."

"Yeah?"

"Kanato's trying to steal our bitch-chan."

Ayato dove at Yui so fast she shrieked, making Kanato let out a growl of annoyance.

"So noisy..."

"Don't you sneak away with her!" Ayato yelled, jabbing Kanato's chest. "I still haven't gotten my turn!"

Kanato sniffled. "You were busy... I thought..."

"Oh no, not the tears..." Laito sighed.

Yui was shocked by how quickly Ayato's expression changed from rage to nonplussed. "H-hey! I'm just saying, it's my-"

Kanato let out a loud wail, and Ayato backed away. Yui attempted to slide out of his lap, but Kanato's hand closed around her wrist so tightly for a moment she saw stars.

"Such a softie, Ayato," Laito sighed. "And you, Kanato! You're greedy! You've been pawing at her since the beginning."

"You're mean..." Kanato sobbed.

"This is not the show I came to watch," Laito muttered. "Ayato! Do something!"

"You do something! It doesn't turn me on to mess with her while Kanato cries!" Ayato retorted.

Yui glanced at Kanato, who had his eyes screwed up tightly while tears ran down his cheeks, but still had known exactly where she was to grab her and keep her from getting away.

 _He's playing dirty to get them to leave,_ Yui realized. _Because he doesn't actually want to share me._

If she told Laito and Ayato, would Kanato break her wrist in retaliation?

Would it be better to be left alone with Kanato?

Less embarrassing, certainly.

But... she remembered what he'd said about her eyes.

Was there something she could do to change the tide?

"Kanato..." Yui managed, lifting her head. "You're... hurting me..."

She saw Laito's eyebrows lift just the tiniest amount... and then suddenly Laito was on the floor beside her, pulling her legs into his lap.

"Well, if Ayato wants to leave, that's fine. Boring, but fine. We'll just devour her together, right Kanato?"

Kanato stopped crying to glare at Laito, but Laito was already grinning down only at Yui as he forced her legs apart.

 _Did I make the right_ _choice?_ Yui wondered, struggling against Laito enough to knock his hat off, but not enough to keep him from pushing his face into-

A shock of pleasure ran through Yui's body as she felt something wet and warm slide against an area she hadn't realized was sensitive, and for a moment she was so surprised she forgot to struggle.

Faintly, she heard Kanato giggle. "Maybe you're right, Laito... it's easier to drink her blood this way."

And then she felt the sting of Kanato's fangs against her wrist melt into the same pleasure of Laito's tongue, and a sound escaped her mouth that she didn't at all recognize as being her voice.

She was floating, but there was also tension coiling in her belly, something beginning to surge-

And then Laito raised his head with a wide grin, and an odd disappointment flooded her body.

Yui turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to hold in a sob.

"Your turn, Ayato," Laito sang.

No one was holding her down anymore, but she didn't have the strength to so much as lift her hand to shove Ayato away when he settled on top of her.

"Hey, Tiny Tits. Look at me."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, even as she felt herself being dragged upright.

 _"Look_ at me!"

When she opened her eyes, they were so blurry with tears that the person in front of her could have been Ayato or Laito, or even Kanato if his hair had suddenly changed color. Not that it mattered which of them it was. They all wanted the same things from her, even if they claimed to want to go about it differently.

When he kissed her, she wanted to laugh, but the tears spilled hot down her face and she found herself sobbing into his mouth.

"Ssh, it's all right. The great me will take care of you."

 _No, you won't!_ she wanted to scream, but there was no use. All she could do was pray for it to be over.

Ayato laid her down more gently than she had thought he might, but then, he hated Kanato's tears. Maybe he didn't like seeing Yui cry either.

"Your tears..." His tongue against her cheek startled her. "Irresistible. Did it feel that good, what Laito did to you?"

Yui's stomach dropped as she heard panting from over her shoulder.

"Ayato... touch her more... I'm getting so turned on..."

"Shut up, pervert," Ayato said, but he looked pleased. "Oi Kanato, you took all the fight out of her."

"If you make her scream, Teddy and I will leave."

It didn't matter whether he violated her with his fangs, his tongue, or any other part of himself.

It was all the same to them anyway.

Yui closed her eyes again, too weak to do more than shudder when she felt Laito and Kanato settle on either side of her.

"How wonderfully unbearable..." Laito's voice sighed.

Someone (Kanato?) touched her face. "Endure this for just a while longer, Yui-san. Then Teddy I and I will take you back."

"Do you two have to be so close? Ugh, fine. Watch her face. The great me is going to give her more pleasure than either of you are capable of..."

Yui cried out.


End file.
